1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick release device, and more particularly to a quick release device for a bicycle crank and a bicycle pedal.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional quick release device in accordance with the prior art comprises a pedal, a fixing threaded sleeve and a crank arm. The pedal has one end formed with a rotation shaft which has a free end formed with a screw portion having an outer thread. The fixing threaded sleeve has a center formed with a screw bore screwed on the screw portion of the rotation shaft of the pedal. The fixing threaded sleeve has an outer wall protruded with two radially opposite locking flanges. The crank arm has a free end formed with a mounting hole for insertion of the fixing threaded sleeve. The mounting hole of the crank arm has a wall formed with two insertion guide grooves for insertion of the two locking flanges of the fixing threaded sleeve. Each of the two insertion guide grooves has one side formed with a locking recess for locking the respective locking flange of the fixing threaded sleeve by rotation of the fixing threaded sleeve. The locking recess of each of the two insertion guide grooves is distributed on a diameter of the mounting hole. However, the conventional quick release device still has one disadvantage as following:
When a user wants to release the pedal from the fixing threaded sleeve of the crank arm, the user has to use an additional hand tool for detaching, such as a screwdriver for detaching, thereafter the rotation shaft is loosened and the pedal is released from the fixing threaded sleeve of the crank arm. Therefore, the additional hand tool is necessary for the operation. In other words, the user must take the additional hand tool during the operation so that it is very inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional quick release device.